Fire and Ice
by CharmingMischief
Summary: Loki and Darcy are trapped in a dungeon on Alfiem, will they get out and go they're separate ways? or figure out its not so bad being trapped together..
1. Chapter 1

"How long has it been? i'm freaking _starving_." Loki rubbed his temples watching her pace around like a distressed animal in hopes to drown out her complaining, but it only seemed to get even worse as the hours ticked by. Him and this mortal named Darcy were in a bit of a..Jam. in short, they were stuck in a dungeon in Alfheim. He hadn't known how long they were there but it seemed like forever. Loki barely spoke since they both got kidnapped, sitting on a bench in the cell they were in. Darcy sighed and turned around to face him, taking in his raven black hair, emerald eyes and undeniably drop-dead attractive features that all seemed to fit his mischievous personality. "aren't you hungry? i could go for a milkshake and fries and a huge cheese burger." she smiled at the thought looking up at the ceiling and sat next to him and rested her chin on her palm, then lifting her hand she poked his cheek, laughing when he flinched as if she burned him and turned to her. "i got an idea, how about we both be quiet and keep hands to ourselves." he growled glaring at her, still feeling her finger on his cheek that strangely shot tingles through his body. Darcy just shrugged her small shoulders, but still knowing better than to anger the God of mischief.

He must have fallen asleep because Loki woke up from his glorious dream blinking only to be meeted by the dark dungeon walls and the sound of water dripping from the rusted ceiling. Rolling his eyes he looked around to see Darcy fast asleep on the bench they were on. He squinted his lively green eyes studying her for a moment, her brown tousled hair, pink lips that would sometimes drive him crazy with her talking, but other times intrigued him as she made good points as she talked to herself. And pale but pretty ivory skin, and her long dark lashes. All together Loki thought she was a attractive girl. He shook his head to clear away unwanted feelings and to focus on getting out of here.

He stood up and went to the cell bars, originally, he tried everything to get out of this cell but to no avail. He put his hands on the bars and closed his eyes focusing on burning the bars until they break. He could feel his magic coursing through him like a wave and smirking as he heard a slight sizzle opening his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows seeing no change. Until he heard slow clapping, turning his head to meet a bored looking Darcy. "good job mister, you got us out by burning your hands!" she said sarcastically resting her chin on her palm as Loki glared daggers at her and hissed feeling the sting, looking down at his hands seeing them red and raw dripping with blood. "i dont see you spitting out ideas." he crossed his arms and Darcy smirked standing up going over next to him and peeking though the bars seeing a guard walking up and down the corridor, then looking back at him. "oh i got an idea, step aside and let me work my stuff." she said with a smile hip-bumping him away to the side which surprised him and he let out a chuckle as he stood beside her watching. Darcy took a deep breath as the guard was making his way past their cell. "HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP! HE'S IN PAIN!" Darcy shouted in fake frantic voice. Then she suddenly hit Loki in the groin hard with her knee and his eyes went wide yelping out holding his jewels falling to the ground on his back, his eyes squeezed shut to block out the pain breathing hard. _ I'm so getting her back._ Loki thought menacingly.


	2. Chapter 2

fire and ice

**Here's Chapter 2! **

The guard stopped right in front of Loki and Darcy's cell and peered in to see the God crumpled up on the floor, trying to block out the pain with his eyes squeezed shut and teeth bared. "what's wrong with him?" he rumbled out skeptically. Darcy cleared her throat obviously trying not to laugh smiling with her hands on her hips. "He was lonely and the poor fellow handled himself too hard." she shook her head as if it was unbelievable herself. Loki's eyes opened in utter shock of her excuse and muttered out a curse word made for Darcy under his breath loud enough for Darcy to hear, she lifted up her leg preparing for another assault to his crotch and his green eyes widened seeing her big black boot not wanting to imagine the mind numbing pain that would come. "what was that?" she asked innocently, but it sounded more threatening than anything as she glared at him, Loki shook his head quickly mumbling not being able to help it. "nothing you little quim." the guard raised his eyebrow at the two bickering and looked down at the door, waving his hand over the lock the door opened.

the guard made in way into the cell and leaned down to grab the God by his arm, hoisting him up with the help of Darcy. Loki stumbled onto his feet grunting and wincing, he glared daggers at Darcy as he was escorted out of the cell. Darcy cracked the cell doors fooling the guard into thinking it was closed and watched Loki go down the hall hunched over and she smirked. "idiot." she slowly eased the doors back open, unfortunately making a very loud noise due to rust. Darcy winced and closed the doors once she was outside, "Hey! stop her!" she turned her head to see two bulky and rather scary looking guards.

"goddamnit.." she muttered under her breath her eyes wide and sprinted down the corridor the two guards right behind her. _oh shit oh shit oh shit_ Darcy thought breathing hard running fast looking behind her every so often the guards seemingly getting even closer to the point where they were reaching for her hair to grab which made her run even faster, her lungs and legs burning until she heard grunting and yells, Darcy slowed down and looked behind her and saw Loki with the guards with behind him with slit throats.

He dusted off his outfit causally and cleared his throat putting his arms behind his back and walking past the breathless and alittle scared teen.

"Now that that nonsense is over, how about we find a way out of here and me back to Asgard and you back to Midgard." Loki walked ahead and Darcy rolled her eyes following him around the corner, They walked for some time until a thought popped into her mind and she smirked looking at Loki's walking figure. "Hey, where did they take you? and what did they do with your...problem?" Loki glanced at the shorter girl then forward swallowing hard blinking thinking back to a highly embarrassing moment. "Nothing of your concern." Darcy's eyes widened and smiled. "oh my god, tell." Loki raised his eyebrows a small smile playing at his lips at the twinkle of excitement in her eye. "Perhaps another time."

Darcy frowned and looked around the golden corridors confusion on her face then annoyance as she looks up at him. "did you get us lost?"

"Did you get us los-No i didnt get us lost." Loki starts off copying her voice but making it high and annoying and smirks as she crosses her arms glaring. Loki ignores it and keeps walking until they walk into a dead end and Darcy sighs. "Great, theres no way out."

"there's always a way out." Loki sighed out and furrowed his eyebrows for a moment in concentration, held out his hand, using his magic he made a hologram and Darcy watched with curiosity and wonder as a hologram of a beautiful woman with long golden hair and a kind face appeared. "Oh, Loki! we've been trying to contact you for ages! are you alright? do you have any broken bones? any boo boos? who's this lovely woman?" Darcy covered her mouth to keep from laughing but failing at this womans babying. Loki cleared his throat loudly, stealing a glance at Darcy before looking back at his mother. "No mother i'm quite fine, and this is Darcy. Is father and Thor on their way to come rescue us?" Frigga bit her lip and look to the side of her where Loki and Darcy heard loud munching and Thor shouting, obviously his mouth full, "pass the turkey leg!" Loki squinted and Frigga laughed nervously. "U-um, yes they are my son..well look at the time its getting so late, rest well and stay calm, i love you so much." and just like that, Frigga was gone and Loki blinked to process what just happened and rubbed his temples feeling another headache coming on. "I swear sometimes Thor has the motivation of a rock."

"But he's still hot." Darcy piped nodding with a smile looking at Loki, who raised an eyebrow and Darcy blinked looking into his green orbs, suddenly getting a little light-headed. "I mean not that you're not hot cause you totally are-I mean you're like bad boy hot and-" Loki put a finger to her lips to stop her rambling, which secretly he found quite adorable and smiled, some of the maidens in Asgard had found Loki attractive and he even heard some girls giggling and whispering erotic things they would love to do to him if they in his chambers. But with Darcy it was different. "You find my Mischief how you say, hot?" Loki purred lowly smirking moving closer to her, Darcy shivered but not from the cold, she felt as if a freshly struck match was in her body as she blushed looking up at the God. "W-well what can i say, i love pranks and...s-stuff." Darcy stammered out, her's and Loki's face inches apart to the point they're noses were barely touching and Loki chuckled moving back slowly raising his eyebrows and spreading his arms out. "well in that case, we could have _a lot_ of fun together, Lady Darcy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all like this chapter! :) and I apologize if there are spelling errors! **

"Do you always walk so sassy?" Darcy commented, looking at Loki up and down as they basically wandered the halls, his black and green flaps of his Asguardian outfit swishing as he walked. it had to be night time right about now since there were no guards and Darcy had found out Loki disabled the cameras, plus no one had noticed the dead guards yet in the middle of the hallway. Loki raised an eyebrow and chuckled still looking forward walking.

"I walk sassily?" Darcy nodded and laughed softly, _once you get past the cold, bossy, menacing ruler who likes people to kneel, he's not that bad, in fact, he's really quite interesting. _she thought biting her lip looking up at him, taking in is regal features. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Loki shook his head with a small smile and Darcy rolled her eyes playfully smiling at his denial. "Surreeee you don't, mister."

Loki's eyes flickered to Darcy for a moment as they walked by the huge crystal clear windows where you could see all of Alfheim, and its long running glowing blue rivers and trees with black leaves, the moon shining on the grass and through the window onto Darcy's face, making her peach skin glow as she hummed to herself, her eyes shining, her hair looked even more silkier as innocently looking around. She might be annoying at times, but Loki couldn't deny that she looked beautiful, and she's witty.

He blinked for a moment, a bit taken back. and cleared his throat quietly, looking away quickly out the window to distract himself, trying as hard as he could to slow his rapid heartbeat. _What in the name of Odin is this forgein feeling?_ he thought to himself with a frown, why was his heart beating like it was gonna pop out of his chest? _Probably just nerves from being captured._ he concluded with a sigh which made Darcy look at him for a moment then at her watch, her eyes widening. "Geez man, do you ever get tired?" this has got to be her 400th question for the day, she even asked him if he ever brushed his hair, and if he braids it. which he didn't even answer. "Light sleeper, and a night owl." He nodded once and Darcy raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Oh really? what do you stay up all night doing?"

"Practi-" He started to answer when all of a sudden, Darcy busted out into a strange song Loki wasn't familiar with. "Were all up all night to get Loki!" she sang smiling doing a small dance which surprisingly made him laugh watching her, even though he didn't know what the hell she was saying, in fact, this is the first time he actually had fun with a mortal. Other than pranking Jane by putting a chicken Leg in her underwear drawer. Darcy hummed her song while snapping her fingers and Loki smirked, getting an idea of getting her back for kicking him in his royal jewels. "Were up all night to get some, we're up all night to get sun, we're up all night to get Loki!" she danced in front of him, doing the moonwalk included.

Loki thanked god for his sharp listening skills and memory. he slowly slinked up behind her as she sang, and he wrapped his arms around her torso and Darcy swear her body turned into ice. Even through anything, she was still a little frightened by Loki and his unpredictable manner, and still a little pissed he took over and destroyed New York. He whispered in her into her ear seductively smirking. "Allow me for a few changes.." He sang seductively his smirk growing feeling her heart starting to race like a rabbits. "You're up all night till the sun, you're up all night getting some, you're up all night _because _of Loki.." Darcy's eyes widened at his words, blushing fiercely suddenly blacking out and Loki chuckled as he felt her faint. "Well, that was easy."

Loki picked up Darcy and looked around, so caught up in his Mischief, he realized he had no idea where to go. "Damn." he whispered to his self, briefly reminding him when Thor and him went to Jotunheim with they're friends and the frost giant called his brother a "Little princess" Loki laughed softly to himself, and a little sadly. Everything seemed so simple back then. Loki walked forward with Darcy in his arms and up the stairs, coming to a hallway with a couple of doors.

He mentally cursed the guards for taking his weapons if anything behind these doors were dangerous, or had anything dangerous inside that he couldn't handle with his magic. Loki swallowed and walked to a random door, moving Darcy a bit so he could move his hands, and turned the handle slowly and peeked inside.

To his surprise it was just a regular huge royal room, with a queen-sized bed with gold and red silk covers and golden sheets, the floor covered in a dark red carpet, A small wooden desk with a dimly lit candle beside the bed, a medium-sized window and of course a bathroom. Loki walks in and kicked the door shut with his heel. He walks over to the bed and carelessly plops Darcy onto the bed sighing softly, then his eyes flicker over to the window and undo the latches a bit hurriedly and opening the window. Looking out Loki's eyes widen as he looks down at the ground, they have to be at least 2 stories up.

"Good god." Loki whispered to himself. For once, he missed Thor and needed him right now. But from his holographic call from his mother, Thor was probably passed out with Turkey crumbs on his stomach. Loki felt the cold chill on the wind on his face and he closed his eyes for a moment, it reminded him of his Jouton form. "Hey, where are we?" he heard the sleepy sound of Darcy's voice say, leaning back into the room and facing her as she sat up a bit looking around, letting out a huge yawn. it took every ounce of Loki's self control not to smile at her innocence, walking over and saying softly. "No need to worry about that now, just lay back down and dream, Darcy." Darcy blinked a bit, tired from fainting and this comfortable ass bed.

looking at Loki through her tired vision, Darcy would've quickly sense a red flag at his words, but way to tired to care. Ad with that she fell into a blissful sleep. But Alas Loki couldn't, he pulled the covers up to Darcy's shoulders and stepped back as if she had the plague. She had something alright, something that makes him _want_ to care about her. _Perhaps she's a witch and is using a spell._ Loki thought furrowing his eyebrows as he looked down at the sleeping and oblivious girl, as if on cue Darcy turns over now lying on her back, her head to the side and her long hair spilled on the pillows. Loki looks away cursing under his breath. How can a mortal have such a big impact on him? shaking his head Loki looked out the window and at the bright two moon this realm had.

"Please hurry, brother, i want to go home.." Loki whispered to himself, lost in his thoughts thinking about going back home to Frigga hugging him and being glad he was finally free. "...Loki.." Loki blinked pulling out of his thoughts at the sound of his name. Looking over seeing it was Darcy. He squinted and slowly walked over to the bed where now she was facing him. "Please don't go.." Great, as if she wasnt causing enough to him. Loki leaned in close to Darcy's face a bit, she let out a small moan causing Loki to jerk back. _Please don't tell me she dreaming about.._"Not so hard.." Darcy whimpered out and his eyes widened, but he could help but feel pride at whatever he was doing to her making her whimper like that.

"That feels so much better.." Loki smirked, his surprise now turning into amusement crossing his arms. "its so big, fuck.." she mumbled and Loki raised an eyebrow glancing down at himself then back at Darcy. she certainly wasnt wrong. "im already so sore.." Loki now chuckled and turned his back, waving his hand he conjured up a rocking chair, sitting down since theres no way he's sleeping next to her, he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. "Okay, now my _sneaker _fits.." he heard her say tiredly and Loki froze, saying out loud. "you have got to be joking."

Suddenly, Loki heard rushing footsteps and guards yelling orders, opening his eyes he stood up quickly, he saw the door handle jiggle as some guards were trying to get in. Loki went over quickly to wake Darcy when the door bust open and guards flooded the room with weapons. "They're in here!"

"Get the girl!"

"Restrain the prisoner!"

With a grunt Loki thrusted his hand out creating a ball of green fire and shot it at the guard, knocking him back into the others but more came, Loki was out numbered as they shot they're weapons at him blinding him for a moment shielding his face. "Loki!" he heard Darcy scream as two bulky guards lifted Darcy up in the air by her arms dragging her out, kicking her legs and arms down the hall. "Dont touch her!" Loki yelled glaring, now anger coursing through him as guards rushed into him with spears but Loki created a duplicate of himself quickly, and crawling under the bed army style and running out the door and closing it, looking down the hall but seeing no Darcy, Loki looked down at his hand, turning it blue he grabbed the handle and froze the knob. Hearing the guards bang angrily on the door made Loki smirk. But he remembered Darcy being kidnapped. "Jane's going to kill me." he muttered, then he heard a large door being shut and Loki looked to his left and smiled running to the noise.

Darcy looked around frantically as the guards dragged her into a huge throne room, apparently they're favorite color was red and gold. "Stand up!" she heard a voice boom. She flinched and stood up a bit shakily breathing hard. _dammit Jane, you just had to fall for Thor and get us a one way ticket to Asgard._ Darcy thought annoyed, she lifted her head to be meeted with a middle-aged guy with tanned skin, a grey beard and violet cat-slitted eyes and an attire close to the Asgaurdians but with a wicked smirk. "So you're Darcy.."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you so much guys for following and liking this story! :)**_

Darcy swallowed looking at the man, well, King before her. "Y-yes i'm, i'm her." She stammer not really knowing what else to say. The King smiled and stood up from his throne and walked down the steps and even closer to Darcy, he leaned in and studied her face as she bit her lip. _This dude seriously smells like pizza_ she thought to herself. "Ah, forgive me but i have never seen a mortal up close...how unattractive your race is." he scoffed turning his back, even though Darcy was tough as nails when it came to powerful beings, what he said still hurt her feelings. "Well you're no beauty queen either.." She muttered, not knowing the king of Alfheim heard her. Furrowing his eyebrows and clenching his fists he seethed with venom. "Watch that tongue, mortal."

Darcy rolled her eyes and glanced around the room thinking of an escape. "I see prince Loki has grown fond of you." She heard him comment, Darcy's heart began to speed up at the mention of his name for some reason, and her stomach felt like butterflies were going to burst from it. _Strange, probably just hungry._ She thought shaking her head, there's no way she could fall for the God of mischief.

"Uhh, Yeah we're um, pretty close." The King smirked darkly and turned to face the mortal, his cape swishing as he did so. "Tell me, have feelings grown as well?"

She bit her lip and shook her head remember how panicked and desperate his voice sounded when the guards carried her away, and that time when she caught him gazing at her while they walked passed those big windows, and when she looked up at him noticing how powerful and beautiful he looked as the moon shined on his face and raven black hair, or how he would deny doing something that's so obvious its laughable..

"Nope, none at all." Darcy shrugged forcing a small smile. _Okay maybe a tiny crush.._The Kind saw right through that lie, he chuckled and snapped his fingers. The two guards restraining Darcy brought her over to a table and Darcy eyed it suspiciously, the saw one of the guards go over and take a big wooden box from the shelf, her blood froze as the King opened it to reveal a row of torture devices. "It's not nice to lie.."

Finally, the door. Loki breathed heavily from running and went to turn the handle, cursing under this breath noticing it locked, a green glow enveloped him and he shifted into one of the guards. _What in Valhalla is this amour? i rather see a bithesnipe walk on two legs._ Loki thought in distaste of his new appearance, he knocked on the door rolling his eyes, he heard the King scoff and order somebody to open the door. "Good evening." the guard greeted letting Loki inside, Loki nodded in return stepping inside. His eyes scanning the room not seeing Darcy until he heard muffled screams coming from a room across from him, running to the door opening it his eyes widened. Darcy was strapped to a table, he mouth duct taped shut and her shirt lifted while the King watched in sickening amusement smiling while two guards took a scaple and pressed it to the soft pink flesh of Darcy's stomach.

"Excuse me, i must take the mortal prisoner with me, i will torture her while the other prisoner Loki watches." Loki said, trying to hide his growing anger and the urge to kill the king right then and there. The King stood up straight and thought, furrowing his eyebrows he waved his hand carelessly and the straps opened letting Darcy sit up and rip the tape off her mouth hurriedly, Loki walked over and grabbed Darcy by her arm, careful not to hold her too tight. "Ass head!" Darcy shouted at the King and it took every ounce of Loki not to laugh and shift back into himself.

once in a far distance, Darcy pulled out of his hold and glared at him, her hair askew but falling in a wave of messy waves over her chest perfectly, Loki swallowed and remembered that he was still in his guard disguise. Shifting back Darcy relaxed alittle. "Thank god its just you." Loki stepped back slightly and put a hand over his chest, pretending to be hurt. "Why Darcy, i'm hurt you wouldnt think of me as your heroic saviour." Darcy rolled her eyes looking at him. "please, nothing about you is heroic, except when you and Thor fought the dark elves." she shrugged and Loki smirked slightly.

then suddenly, they both heard a loud thud coming from outside. Loki squinted his eyes and cautiously walked over to the window to see a flowing red cape and his hammer. "Thor!" Darcy yelled waving her arms like she was on fire, and Loki covered her mouth and backed her up against a pillar, looking into her innocent but confused eyes. "Have you forgotten that we're criminals and that they're are guards after us?" he whispered frowning.

Darcy talked against his hand making hand motions occasionally, she wiggled her fingers in the air before crossing her arms. Loki looked at her for a moment, not understanding what she was saying, but deciding it was best if he didnt. He looked towards the window to see Thor walking up to the big castle, determination on his features. Loki felt excitement through him as he could almost taste freedom. "Come, we must find a way to get to the exit." Loki whispered glancing back at Darcy who felt another rush of shivers at his whisper, his voice could make ice melt. She started to walk when she nodded and followed him.

"Guess what king ass head said to me, well, about the humans in general." Darcy said walking glancing up at Loki then forward scowling. "What?" Loki sighed out, apparently she had forgotten to whisper. "She said that i, well we were unattractive! how rude is that? he looks like a chicken shitted him out." Loki bit his lip to keep from completely bursting out in laughter and cleared his throat smiling. "You sure have a way with words." Loki commented. Darcy smiled a bit. "Hey, i call it like i see it." Loki nodding once understanding and glanced at her then forward, to busy looking for the exit, but assuming they were close. "Well in that case, the King's wrong," Loki said shrugging his shoulder. "You have the beauty of a goddess and very intelligent and strong, he's blind to see that." Darcy froze, her eyes widening. _did he just say i was beautiful?_ "I thought you hated humans." she raised an eyebrow at him trying to slow the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

"I do, but i must admit you're good company and so is Lady Jane." Loki smiled, casting her a side glance. Darcy returned the smile looking into his eyes, her eyes flickering to his lips for a brief moment then back up, Loki searched her eyes. "Where is my brother? and my friend!" they heard Thor's booming voice yell. "This way." Loki turned his head to the noise and ran towards it with Darcy not far behind.

"Ah, Thor Odinson, what a nice surprise." King of Alfheim laughed clasping his hands together looking at the God of thunder. Thor glared at him, gripping his hammer in his hand tightly. "I will not ask again, where is my Brother and friend." Loki and Darcy peeked around the corner to see Thor glaring daggers at the King. "Thor!" Loki shouted and Thor's blue eyes flickered to Loki and Darcy, as they both ran to they're friend the Kings smile slowly faded, and eyes suddenly turned all gold, with no pupils. "You will not leave.." he said, his voice demonic. Then the three friends heard the Kings bones snap and his head ducked low, he seemed to grow in size as well, almost 200 feet, his seemingly normal nose protruded out into a long snout and his teeth grew into canines, his arms elongated and grew with him, his nails grew long and sharp...and before they knew it, the King transformed into a huge dragon-like creature with golden scales but wolf ears.

Darcy's eyes widen as she covered her mouth in horror. "Fuck this, run!" She screamed running down a hall and she heard someone shout. "Darcy! this way!" of course it was Thor and she rolled her eyes and ran with him and Loki towards a wall, which was not really a wall, it was an exit. No wonder they couldnt find it. Once outside Loki breathed in the fresh air and glanced behind him to see the King burst through the door letting out a earth-shattering roar, then broke into a sprint after them.

Loki took Darcy's hand and ran fast, "Thor, call Heimdal!" Loki shouted but Thor suddenly stopped and smirked looking at his brother. "Not to worry, i got this under control." Loki's eyes widened as he looked at the creature. "Thor, you have no idea what that, _thing_ can do!" needless to say, Loki was right. the King was unpredictable and possibly something even the god of thunder himself cant defeat. Thor lifted his hammer up to the sky, grey clouds rolling in and lighting struck, enveloping his body as he let out a battle cry as he flew up into the air. The dragon creature jumped up as well, mouth open and ready to sink its teeth into the God.

Thor slammed down his hammer ontop of the Kings head bringing them both down to the ground with a loud thud shaking the ground, the King laid unconscious and Thor breathing hard smiling as he stood on its head.

Loki rolled his eyes and clapped while Darcy shivered from the cold. "bravo brother, you shall tell the time you gave the King a headache. Now lets go before it wakes." Thor chuckled and hopped down going over to Loki and Darcy, he looked up at the sky. "Heimdal, we need you!" Loki looked at Darcy and sighed wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her to his chest, but looking anywhere but at her. Suddenly the three saw the King stir and open his huge menacing eyes, shakily standing up the King shook his head to clear his vision, bared his teeth and started up running toward them, fire building up in its body. Darcy screamed as the King opened his mouth but the white light enveloped them and sent them up to the sky and through space, the last thing Darcy heard was the roar of anger from the King echo.


	5. Chapter 5:

**Final Chapter you guyyyzz! Hope you guys like it!**

The next thing Darcy knew, she woke up in a dark but royal looking bedroom. She blinked and sat up slightly looking around the room seeing Jane's clothes and dresser and her bed. Darcy looked out the window to see that it was indeed nighttime. _How long have i been asleep?_ She thought shoving the covers aside and swinging her feet over, pausing to rub her eyes and looked to see her glasses on the beside table. Putting them on Darcy suddenly heard a light snore and jumped a bit looking around frantically.

Her eyes rested on a figure in a corner to reveal a sleeping Jane, sighing in relief smiling Darcy walked over and gently shook Jane's arm and whispered, "Science buddy? hellooooo?" Jane's eyes opened slowly and smiled seeing Darcy wrapping her arms around her friend. "Oh Darcy, i thought for sure you were a goner!" Jane squeezed her eyes shut smiling wide and Darcy scoffed playfully hugging her small friend back. "Gee thank you for having faith." She said sarcastically, but even so Darcy was really glad to have her friend back and be safe.

"Oh! i almost forgot, Thor and i have a surprise for you." Jane said excitedly smiling ignoring her friends sarcasm pulling away a bit to look at Darcy who in which was raising an eyebrow at Jane and smiled. "Really? What is it?"

"In the library." Jane said in a sing-song cryptic voice laughing taking Darcy's hand and opening the door, going down the hall, and upstairs until they reach two big dark doors. "Jane what is-" Darcy started looking at the doors and back at Jane confused.

"Lets just say you'll thank me and Thor for this later." Jane interrupted and starting primping up Darcy's hair shaking it around until it fell all the way around her shoulders, then she took off her glasses and took out a stick of pink lip gloss, puckering Darcy's cheeks she smeared it on her lips and Darcy stepped back quickly looking at Jane. "Why in all the heavens are you primping me up for!?" she yelled confused. Jane knew Darcy hated being primped and lip gloss and just make-up all together. "You'll see, now have fun." Jane smiled opening the door and pushing Darcy inside then closing it shut.

Darcy looked all around at the rows of shelves of old norse books and spells and full of knowledge waiting to be opened and read. "What are you doing here?" Loki voice came around a shelf slowly with a raised eyebrow frowning, his hands behind his back looking at her. Darcy bit her lip looking at the God dressed in what looked like his sleeping clothes complete with his slippers. "Uh, Jane told me she had a surprise for me in, here."

"As did Thor." he nodded glancing down for a moment, then back up at the mortal, his heart hammering. Loki sighed and paced back and forth, thinking of ways to word his feelings. "There's something i must admit, and please hear me out once i start." Darcy nodded patiently and Loki chuckled a bit breathlessly looking down at his feet.

"Lady Darcy, for the time we've been captive, my feelings for you have been growing each passing day, your wit and charm, your rambling which drove me insane i find to be the cutest thing i have ever heard. Your smile which could like up the stars in the sky, how your brain hungers to know more, your stunning eyes that are full of wonder and life," Loki paused and his eyes flickered to her face which was in shock as her lips parted and eyes wide. Loki looked away and continued.

"You've put a spell on me and i wish for it to never be broken, i think about you every minute of the days and afternoons and nights, _incessantly_. i think, i think i love you, Darcy." Loki took a deep breath and furrowed his eyebrows, the only person he thought he'd feel affection for was his mother but, maybe he'd been wrong.

Darcy's heart felt like it stopped. Did she love Loki back? sure she was still alittle bitter about his attack on earth and how he was when Jane first told her about him but, she saw him in a different light. His voice, his confidence, how she though with blurry vision of sleep, saw him gazing out the window longingly back on Alfheim, how he could sooth her, there's practically a billion and one reasons. Hell, she even dreamed of him, and there was no way she could stop thinking about him either.

"I think i love you too, Loki." Darcy said softly finding her voice, smiling. Loki smiled and slowly walked over to her and lifted his hand cupping her cheek and his eyes searched hers, Darcy held his hand to her cheek as she gazed back, _My Loki...i like the sound of that.._She thought with a smile blushing slightly. Loki chuckled seeing the heat on her cheeks, he looked at her plump pink lips and back up at her eyes. "Will you have me?" Loki spoke softly wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and Darcy giggled softly nodding saying just as softly. "Yes.." and with that, Loki closed his eyes and leaned in pressing his lips to hers gently which Darcy returned wrapping her arms around his torso. Loki deepened the kiss slightly backing her up to a wall beside the exit, Darcy ran her hands slowly up Loki's chest to cup his jaw, Loki moaned softly in her mouth instantly feeling all the blood rush to his nether regions. Darcy smirked against his lips reaching up tugging lightly on his hair and Loki pressed himself against her, hearing her gasp as she felt his hardness against her.

Just as Darcy was about to run her hand down and into his sleeping pants the door busted open and tumbling out Jane, Thor, Frigga, Fandral and Volsagg. Loki and Darcy jumped away from each other surprised, Loki cleared his throat and fixed his outfit while Darcy fixed her hair and crossed her arms looking at the group groaning on the floor. "We werent eavesdropping!" Jane said quickly rubbing her throbbing head. "Y-Yeah! oh forget it we were." Fandral said waving a hand on the floor and Thor stood up smiling at the two. "Has it happened?" Loki chuckled at his fool of a brother, and Darcy smiled taking Loki's hand. "It has happened, brother." Loki nodded looking over at his now girlfriend lifting up Darcy's hand and kissing it softly grinning, Darcy smiled widen and looked down shyly.

"Then we shall rejoice and have a feast!" Thor boomed running out the door with Volsagg and Fandral and Jane rolling her eyes playfully walking behind them to the dining room. Frigga smoothed out her dress and smiled warmly at her son, walking over to him and hugging him tightly closing her eyes. "Oh my son, i'm so happy for you, truly. And i'm so happy your safe." Loki blinked and wrapped his arms around his mother closing his eyes murmuring. "Thank you, mother, i'm glad to be back."


End file.
